


A Talk With Mother..

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Evil! Pink, Gen, Homeworld au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steven has a talk with his evil diamond mother.





	A Talk With Mother..

“ _My son, do not deny who you are.”_ Pink Diamond says with a wicked smile.

“I’m now who you want me to be!” Her son shouts in response,

“ _You will be. This is your future, your destiny.”_ His mother assures.

“How do you know?” He asks,

“ _Because I know you, Steven. I created you.”_ She reminds, her cruel grin glowing in the dark

Steven shakes his head. “No, you don’t know me at all!”

His mother replies with laughter. _“Steven, every time you look at your—our gem. That’s me watching you. It’s me, being a part of you.”_ Her form starts to vanish. _“I know you better than you know yourself.”_

 

Like that the dream ends.


End file.
